


Favorite

by Monaboyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monaboyd/pseuds/Monaboyd
Summary: Very short imagine/drabble of Larry Stylinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinaTheGleek48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheGleek48/gifts).



> This was stuck in my head immediately after watching The Late Late Show.

*Harry leaves the Late Show studio and drives home to his los angeles flat. Louis is cooking something in the kitchen as he walks in the door.*

"So you ate the bug." Louis says as he hears Harry enter the room, arms coming up behind him to rest on his waist as he preps dinner. 

"As if you don't know who my favorite is." Harry replies as he turns Louis around to face him.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
